Touch
by Norick Madcaskae
Summary: It's just constantly raining outside...


Each and every night it rains.

It's never the kind of rain I always enjoyed. Not the rain that reminds me of home. No…

Not this rain.

I want so much to see it every night. I want to see how it would change the world, how the forest would turn as time passed and the rain gathered. But it seems that I'm always too busy with…something. Something I'm not sure of.

I always wandered around on nights like this in the past. But lately, the same circle seems to be worn into the floor. I can see the dusty footprints of the days before. Each one reminds me of another day.

But each day is essentially lost in the rain, which seems to come every night these days.

I think I can remember a time when it didn't rain. A time when life seemed much different. But then, I'm not sure because I simply can't remember correctly.

What was it like, I wonder?

There's several more drops all over the place.

Stains next to the footprints. Spots on the bed and floor.

None of them rain quite as often but all seem somehow connected with the rain outside.

As one can imagine, it gets lonely and dull in a hut like this. Especially when it simply rains all the time. How does one cure boredom when the rain is out?

Well many ways, ofcourse, exist. One of which is to just go out in the rain. This is the least advised but could also be the one that would be the most fun.

Hard to say…I'm never willing to try it. I want to though…I want it so bad it becomes unbearable on occasions.

**_--_**

"Tails, what are you doing taking a shower in the middle of the night?" said an angry woman.

"I'm playing a game."

"You can't do that at this hour, Tails…we rely on this water to survive. It keeps us clean, it keeps us quenched. There's so much we need it for and we can't just waste it."

"But you said I couldn't play in the rain…"

"That's just cause you could get sick."

"…I suppose that makes sense…but I still get bored just sitting here with nothing to do."

"…Hmm…well…seeing as I'm over here…is there something you want to do?"

**_--_**

You know…I don't remember now…what it is that makes me want to play in the rain. Or how it feels. I should know…it rains every day. But it seems that every night the days blur and I forget what happens.

It's kind of irritating. It can get a little miserable. Dull.

Sometimes I do things to pass the time away. I don't always remember what they are though. Actually…now that I think of it, I can't remember what they are at all. They all kind of jump around like dancers. I can't tell which one should step left, kick, pivot, or just hold a position long enough for me to reach out and grab it.

Either way the point really isn't so much that I don't remember what I do to pass time. I just pass time, I guess. Why shouldn't I? It's raining after all. And oh, how it rains. It rains harder and harder each night. It's amazing we haven't flooded.

Strange, this rain, though.

It's a rain I don't understand.

Each day, every night, it comes. During the day it's somewhat lighter, and less a problem. Things get done during the day and things pass on as they always have.

During the night, things take their turn at letting _us_ pass on.

Oh it's been so long…I want to play. I want to play so badly. But it's still just raining. And I can't go outside.

The rain is hard. It claps when it hits the ground. An endless applause to its terrible deviance.

It's not soothing rain. It's not the rain I like. The kind that reminds me of friends.

**_--_**

"Tails! Didn't I tell you not to take a shower in the middle of the night?"

"I'm sorry! It turned on by itself! I was asleep and dreaming and in my dream I heard running water. Next thing I know the tub's filled with water and the shower's running."

"…You honestly expect me to believe that coming from a boy who looks like he's been outside in the rain? Didn't I tell you not to play in the rain?"

"…Alright alright…I _was_ playing in the rain. But someone asked me to."

"Who?"

"I don't know. They said they had some fun games in mind. Turns out we just played tag and other games like that…but it was so much fun, Aunt S-"

"Miles Prower, you will turn the shower off right now."

"…Okay…"

"Listen…I'll believe you…this time."

"Really?"

"Yes…_if_…you promise not to let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am."

"Look…I'm here now…do you want to play something?"

"Please…I'm so bored with all the rain. I mean…I guess it's why I was so willing to go outside…it's so hard to get to sleep and there's nothing to do…"

"Yeah…I hear ya'. But it'll pass. We'll get through it. So…what do you want to play?"

**_--_**

Sometimes I wonder if this darn rain will ever stop. It's so loud.

I can't remember what the sun looks like. What the sunlight did to the trees surrounding this place. I'm still looking at the stains on the curtains and the floor. I'm still staring at the spots on the stairs. Maybe one of these days it wouldn't hurt to just play outside once…but not likely.

But it's so boring in here. There's nothing to do.

Mind you, sitting here repeating it over and over again hasn't helped at all.

Well…that's a lie. It has passed the time away.

Still…passing the time away…even doing so by making noise hasn't helped to drown out the noise of the rain outside. It's like an army of flies hitting the windshield of a truck that's running at 145 miles a minute. Just the constant thumping, and clacking, and cracking, and thudding. It's so awful.

And it's raining so hard.

I don't even remember what I've said anymore. What I was saying. What I am saying.

The days they pass and the rain continues. All I remember is the rain. I don't remember much else anymore. It's terrible.

I try to remember, I really do. I think really hard of all the things that have happened to me in one day. But each time I try, all I can think of is the rain. All I hear is the rain. All I remember is the rain. How loud it is. How hard it's coming down.

Sometimes I think about going out in it. Just to see if maybe…just maybe I can fix my problem by being out in it and feeling the cool, water on my body. It sends a chill up my spine just thinking about it.

I gently touch my hand to the window, wiping the fog away. I look outside and see the rain, heavily collapsing onto the ground. I can't tell why yet…I don't actually remember why I looked outside.

I can't help but wonder what I'm even doing here anymore.

I look at the dusty prints on the floor. There's something strange about them. What, I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's just enough that I seem to remember them being different.

The stains are still there. One, two…three, four, five…six, seven, eight, nine, ten… eleven. Uhh…twelve…thirteen, fourteen…fifteen, sixteen, seventeen…uhh…

I count about twenty-four in all.

And the footsteps…they seem to be quite erratic. Not so circular. They go all over the place. Within a reasonable circle.

**_--_**

"Tails!"

"Look, I can explain-"

"We had a deal!"

"I'm sorry, okay, it wasn't me!"

"Uh-uh, I'm not falling for it this time and-…were you out in the rain again!"

"…No!"

"You're soaked! Like…completely!"

"The shower?"

"You're expecting me to believe that you're soaked because of the shower…"

"…"

"And it _wasn't_ you're fault?"

"Yeah."

"…This better be good…start explaining."

"…I woke up there."

"Tails, what kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"I'm not lying! Honestly!"

"Then tell me the truth! What happened- damn it, turn the shower off!"

"Okay!"

"God…woke up there…so what…you sleep walk now?"

"No! Someone came in, woke me up, dragged me to the shower, turned on the water and shoved me in!"

"…"

"…I'm not lying…please, believe me, alright? I…I didn't know what to do but…they didn't hurt me…"

"…What…what did they do?"

"…I…I don't actually remember…"

"…Oh?"

"The last thing I remember is…they kissed me on the head and put a rag over my face. When I woke up, I was underwater."

"…"

**_--_**

When will this rain just end…I'm getting bored of sitting here listening to the studio audience.

It's so terrible. And it's raining so hard.

The wet footprints on the ground just seem to emphasize…something. I don't really remember what I was going to say. Damn rain.

I can't think of anything but this god-awful rain.

Maybe if I count the spots…I'll count the ones in the circle.

One…two…three…

Uhh…eleven…twelve…

Twenty-nine. No…thirty. Thirty all around.

God…I hate this rain. I wish it would go away. Every day and night it rains. Just constantly. It's stopped letting up…I think. I'm not sure it ever really was letting up before. We can't do much work outside during the day. It's raining so hard that we're all pretty much stuck indoors at all times. Only leaving on occasion for random needs.

I wonder if it rains like this in other places…or if it's just here. I wonder what I should do to pass the time tonight. All alone each night, just waiting. Wondering. Wandering, too. At least…I think so.

I'm pretty sure I wander. The wet footprints kind of denote wandering. Or at least pacing.

Strange though…there's two sets of tracks. One is just kind of dusty, the other is wet. I wonder why.

Hard to find an answer with this rain though. It's so loud.

It's just pouring out there.

…Maybe I should go out in it. Maybe I should go play in it. Pass the time, have some fun. It wouldn't hurt. I wonder…I wonder what it would be like to play in the rain.

**_--_**

"Boy…here we go again…"

"…"

"Let me guess…it wasn't your fault…"

"…No…no…it was…this time…"

"…What?"

"Look…I know you said we shouldn't waste it because we need it to survive but-"

"Tails!"

"I'm sorry…I…I couldn't help it…they came back…"

"…You mean your friend from last night?"

"Yeah…it's a girl…"

"…How'd you figure _that_ out?"

"…"

"Well? Account for yourself."

"I can't…"

"And why not? What'd you do, fuck her brains ou-…"

"…Uhhh…"

"Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't _ever_…**_ever_**…repeat that to anyone…"

"Sure thing Aunt S-"

"If I ever hear you say that word, I will personally make sure you never do it again."

"…Got it Aunt Sally."

"…So…what _did_ you do?"

"…I uhh…we…she asked if I wanted to get into the shower…and I said yes…and we started kissing."

"…That all?"

"…Yeah…it's all I really remember…after a while, she said she had to go and she put the rag on my face again…"

"…"

**_--_**

I think I'm getting a slight case of claustrophobia. I'm so sick of seeing these same walls. I can't think of any more games to play, and I keep slipping on the footprints in the middle of the room. I'm still not sure how they got their or whose they are, but they've been there for quite some time now…I think.

I keep counting the stains on the floor, hoping that maybe the number will change, but it's still the same. Each time, I count. One, two, three. I always end up with fifty-three. I'm beginning to wonder what they are.

I touched one a little bit ago. I can't remember but something about it bothered me. It was soft and squishy…or hard and jagged…or dry and smooth…or something. Whatever it was, I didn't like it. I really need to clean this mess up. In fact, that's just what I think I'll do.

Mop, mop, mop. I sweep for what seems like hours, before I finally put the mop away. The floors nice and clean now. I take two steps out and slip and fall.

But it's alright. I land on my soft bed.

Oh it's raining so hard outside. I've gotta find something to pass the time with.

I really need to mop this floor…that should help. Those foot prints keep making me slip. And I'm still counting sixty-eight stains on the floor. If they were more contained, I don't think it'd be a problem, but I swear the floor is drenched in water.

God I wish it would stop raining. It's so loud, I can barely think. I can't even remember why I'm on the floor right now. All I know is there's a strange sensation all over. It's all over. It's wet but then, I think it's dry. It's just everywhere, all over the place. Or maybe just all over my body. Things are moving around but it's all too much to keep.

I squirm around on the floor like a worm writhing in pain from being pinched by a large rock. But I can't remember if I like it or not. I just know it's happening…whatever it is.

**_--_**

"I know what you're going to say Aunt S-"

"Nope…you have no idea."

"…You're _not_ going to get on my case about playing out in the rain."

"…What, shower wasn't working?"

"No…shower works fine, I think. I haven't used it since last night."

"…Why were you out in the rain then? Was it your lady friend?"

"Yeah…something…something like that…"

"Alright…come on…you can't honestly expect me to believe that you made out with this girl in the shower and you went out into rain and didn't do anything…come on! Details!"

"…"

"…come on…"

"…"

"Don't make me come over ther-"

"Alright, alright, I fucked her brains out!"

"Tails! What did I-"

"I know, I know! I couldn't think of any better way to describe it!"

"…You had sex with her?"

"…Yeah…yeah we…we had sex."

"…"

"She…she wanted to…and…I'd…I'd never done it before…she said she hadn't either but…I kind of doubt it…"

"What makes you so sure she wasn't telling the truth?"

"…I…I don't know."

_**--**_

The writhing has stopped. I'm curled up in a ball, very aware of my surroundings. For the first time in so long, I can't hear it. I can't hear anything. Not the clatter of rain, not the chirping of bugs. Just me. It's all just me here.

It's raining so hard.

But I can't hear it. Oh it was so loud. I'm starting to get back some of my previously lost thought abilities. Or at least…I think I have.

I just can't hear it…that's all. Right?

The rain has stopped being so loud. But I can still see it's really hard. What's drowning it out, I can't really tell anymore. I just know I'm balled up on the floor. Wet. Really wet. All over. Like…soaked. I can't describe this sensation beyond that. I'm just really, really, really wet.

I think it feels good. Extremely good. But I can't tell if that's pleasure or pain I'm currently screaming about.

I'm so lost and it's raining so hard.

Just stop raining…is that too much to ask?

I need it to stop raining now. I need to know that there's a place outside these walls. I need to know that the outdoors are good, better. Orgasmic, maybe. Something to marvel at. But I can't help but keep the feeling suppressed for fear of over hyping it. I want to enjoy it when I can finally leave. I want to really enjoy it. Not just go out and say, "Oh…this is depressing."

No…no. _This_ is depressing. Me on the ground, crying out is depressing.

I can't shake the feeling I've been here all this time. But I have to. I have to take my mind off of it.

I'm still screaming, but I manage to look at the floor. The stains are up past a hundred, I think. There's so many. But now they're all over the place. Like…on the walls. How'd they get there? I don't remember. The footprints are up there to. They're all around me. There's two different kinds to.

I don't know if I can take too much more of this. It's so much to bear. And it's raining so hard. I know it is. I swear I can feel it. But I'm not outside. I can just feel it, burning at my body.

**_--_**

"Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your shower running?"

"Because-"

"Because you banged your girlfriend again?"

"Come on!"

"Jesus Tails, you're worse than Sonic is."

"Yeah? Well, like you can talk!"

"Tails!"

"Oh yeah! Jeez, how hilariously hypocritical of you, Ms. I-Fuck-My-Boyfriend-Every-Night!"

"Bite me! Alright? It's not entirely by choice!"

"What? He rapes you?"

"No! I mean…damn it, you don't understand!"

"I do fucking understand, he's not good enough for you anymore!"

"…What?"

"Yeah, I said it!"

"What do you mean…how…"

"What you think I haven't wondered how you seem to show up every single time I run water in here? It's not like there's a fucking sensor, is there?"

"…"

"You know what Sally…I never did tell you why I was in the shower a couple nights ago, did I?"

"…"

**_--_**

The screams are so much louder now than they ever have been. The blood on the floor is so thick, mixed with the other, stranger substance, looks really interesting.

It's really coming down very hard outside. Maybe I should consider shutting the blinds. But then, I couldn't look out there and see the rain. The rain that helps me remember. But this rain doesn't help me remember, right? This rain is purely different.

It's so heavy. I'm pretty sure it's really loud, but the screams are drowning it out.

There's blood on my floor, oh my god!

And what's this mixed in with it? Ugh!

It's raining so hard outside.

I slowly lick at it to see what it is. It seems bitter, and fills my mouth with a strange satisfaction, but distaste and disgust. I want to puke, but I can't bring up the urge to.

The screams seem to echo off the walls and back to me. I'm writhing again, one hand assuredly in one place, the other hand elsewhere. I'm not sure where anymore. It's still on my arm, ofcourse…I think. I'm just not sure where I've put it. It's strange not knowing what you're doing with your own hand.

Seems that the rain is still coming down though.

It's still raining so hard. It's becoming too much to bear. I can't stand it.

The blood on the walls looks like it actually has shape to it, and the shapes climb up to the ceiling. I swear there's blood everywhere.

It's starting to make me wonder.

I look up to the bed and reach my free hand over to the sheets. I drag one down and gently use it to wipe my body. I think I'm either getting rid of sweat, or straightening out my fur. I'm not sure at this point. Either way, I manage to drag myself over to the bed. I climb my way up into it and lay down kicking and writhing some more.

Oh it's coming so hard. It's too much, I can't stand it.

Whose screams are those, for crying out loud? Shut up!

**_--_**

"Tails…"

"No no…you should listen to this…I was jerking off. The water was warm and feeling it touch me while I gently stroked myself-"

"Knock it off, Tails! I don't want to hear this!"

"You sure? You were real quick about asking me what I did with the girl! Something you wanna share, huh?"

"I'm getting sick of thi-"

"_You're_ sick of this? Think of how Sonic probably would feel. Think of how I feel!"

"What are you talking about? Sonic's perfectly fine, we have lot of love between us!"

"…I don't believe this…you really…don't know…"

"Know what?"

"Sally, Sonic's been gone for the past week. He left because it's believed the source of this rain is Robotropolis."

"Bullshit…that's a lie!"

"Sally, haven't you thought at all about why Sonic hasn't complained at all to you about being out with me all night to play games? Hasn't it occurred to you he's not there in the morning?"

"…No..."

"Sally, I think you need some rest."

"No…"

"Yes, Sally, I seriously think you need some rest."

"Who…no…no, no, no! I'm fine, you're being weird. Something's wrong!"

"Something is wrong, you psycho!"

"Tails, you're crying! Stop it!"

"Well, Jesus Sally! Don't tell me you love me anymore! I know you're lying!"

"What?"

"Stop touching me!"

"I'm not!"

"Just…fuck off of me!"

"Tails, I-"

"Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"All those nights, you caught me with the water running? The girl I keep talking about?"

"…"

"It's you…it's fucking _you_!"

_**--**_

My eyes looked down at the young, sinewy body in front of me and I quickly went to work on it. Things were a little harder to work with, the rain being as hard and thick as it was.

_**--**_

"That's a fucking lie!"

"Do you think I'm fucking lying?"

"You can't…you can't be telling the tru-"

"Why? Because of all that shit I said? You told me to! You said it was part of the game!"

"I never said anything like that! The games we were playing were harmless!"

"Harmless? Harmless? Do you even remember what we did?"

"Y-…"

"Sally, you've been coming over here and kissing me, and touching me for the past week. All this time, all you've been doing is coming here and making me have sex with you!"

"…No…no…"

"When you finished…when you finished you would t-tell me to say these things. You'd say that it was part of the game! You'd tell me to tell you that I turned the shower on! You told me to tell you that I fucked your brains out!"

"No! No! Shut up!"

"What's the matter? Was I not good enough for you?"

"What?"

"Because Jesus fucking Christ was I good enough for you before! Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut! Oh wait, that's right, I couldn't! How does one _not_ say anything when a girl fucks them and forgets they pretty much even existed?"

"Tails…Tails I can make this up to you!"

"How?"

"If…if I stay and do whatever you want tonight…just whatever you want…anything, and I mean _anything_…"

"…"

"Please…don't tell anyone…I'm…I'm s-so sorry…"

"Sally…are you…_you_ actually…crying?"

"Tails…please…believe me, I…I don't remember ever…ever doing any of those things…ever…"

"…What? How could you forge-?"

"Shhh! shh! Please…please, calm down…"

**_--_**

My hands aren't an amazingly large size so they fit easily around the body. All over, I can feel its softness. I run my hands over the abdomen…gently tickling the chest. This was going to be a night to remember, I think.

**_--_**

"…Anything?"

"Yes…y-yes, anything you want…if you want to take a nice warm shower…we can do that…if you want to play outside in the rain, we can do that…please…anything…"

"…I want to play outside…with you…but this time…this time I want you to mean it."

"…What?"

"You heard me."

"But Tails, I-"

"You said _anything_."

"…Yeah…yeah, I did…"

"Well…Just this once…I want to do this…like it's supposed to be done. Between people who love eachother…not just…empty sex…"

"…But…why outside…"

"It felt good before…why not now?"

"…Tails, I should warn you…I'm probably not going to be as open as I was then…I'm feeling really nervous about this whole thing…"

"Don't be…I mean…it's not like you're new to this…"

"Tails…please don't…"

"Sorry…but it's true…"

"…Yeah…"

**_--_**

Oh how we made love. Bang, bang, bang. Not just once, but several times afterwards. We did it all night long. Over and over and over and over again. But then something happened. Something I didn't expect to happen.

I think I asked for more love. I think I asked for marriage. I know I asked that it would never end. It was something beautiful. But deep down, there wasn't any love…not like that. Which made it all kind of wrong, in a way. But it was a good wrong, I think. And it certainly did pass the time away in the rain. And it was raining really hard. I think. It's still a little sketchy. I just know that when I need it, it's there for me. I just open the door, there it is. And we have another fun filled evening.

But I had to shut up the screams. I had to get them to be quiet somehow. So I solved my problem.

I do miss her a lot now though. I'm still having trouble cleaning up the mess. Bunnie's been helping me pass the time of late.

I'm going to try the trick on her and see if I get any tonight. Who knows?

…It really is raining very hard outside. Let's go out and play in it.

* * *

_Miles "Tails" Prower, Sally, Bunnie, and Sonic are all ©(Copyrighted) Service and Games (SEGA). _

_Written and © Gogehenks/Norick Madcaskae_

_"The world is far stranger when the surprises most people experience every day are lost on the fact that you somehow expect them to come. Each surprise just waits around the corner. And each time, it seems wasted on the people who revel in it."_


End file.
